A Baseball Game Unlike Any Other
by Savannah Cullen
Summary: Okay, I dont think that it's the best I've done but it's pretty good. Basically Edward is playing human baseball and hits the ball a little too hard for humans. What will they do? I OWN NOTHING!


A Baseball Game Unlike Any Other

Bella's POV

I'm sitting in the metal stands; you know the ones that hurt your butt when you sit in them too long, watching an average _human _baseball game. Charlie came with me for some odd reason, why he'd want to come to a school game was beyond me, but hey, I wasn't complaining; much. Though I was bored out of my mind, I stayed in the stands and endured the torture called boredom, Edward was playing on this average team. It must be so boring; I have no idea why he'd subject himself to such torture.

The crowd started sheering, and I looked to the field to seem like I was paying attention; one of our team members was crossing the home plate. As he left the field I saw Edward coming up to bat, but something went horribly wrong. The sun practically leapt out of the clouds, and I took a sharp breath. I quickly released it, though, when I realized that every inch of his perfect body was covered b the dirty school baseball uniform.

He looked at me, and flashed a quick smile before turning to the pitcher with mischief, and I could only wonder why. The ball was thrown.

"Strike one!" I nearly laughed aloud, the very thought of Edward getting a strike was hilarious. The pitcher wound up and threw the ball again.

"Strike two!" I was grinning by this point, what was he doing? A lot of people were staring and giving me weird looks, but I didn't care, this was turning out to be quite fun. A small giggle managed to escape my lips, and Edward looked up because of this, smiling at my reaction.

Even with his face covered up by the helmet, his skin managed to give the illusion of glowing, making it even easier for me to get my thoughts lost while looking at him. My thoughts went haywire with one quick glance, he smiled, and my heart went into overdrive.

He was so distracted by my crazy heartbeat that he didn't notice that the pitcher had thrown the ball until it was nearly in his face. He swung without thinking, and the bat disappeared from human sight. Not a second later a huge crash was heard, it was like a crash of thunder, and there now was not a cloud in the sky.

_Oh no!_

I realized quickly what had happened, and looked to Edward. His face was a mask of complete and utter shock. He looked to the crowd, which I just noticed was completely silent; and as he did so, I copied his movements. They were looking at him with slackened jaws and wide eyes. Edward looked to me, nodded, and ran.

Charlie stayed to watch the remainder of the game, but I went home, I need to talk to Edward. As I opened the door, I immediately grabbed the phone.

"Bella" Edward said my name in relief, but I could tell that something was brewing behind the calm façade.

"Edward! What are we going to do?! Do you think we could pass it off as a dream of something?" I was frantically trying to find a way to keep the Volturi from coming.

"Maybe Bella, but I'm going to ask a friend of mine for a favor; she has a very useful power." I smiled; leave it to Edward to find an easy way out.

"Sure, sure; so I'll see you later?" I couldn't stand not being around him for any length of time. I heard him chuckle lightly before answering me.

"Yes, Bella, I'll come over tonight, everything should be sorted out by then."

"Alrighty then, I have to go now, Charlie's almost home." I sighed, this was going to be hard to explain.

"Okay, love; I'll talk to you tonight." I could hear it in his voice that he hated having to wait as much as I did.

--click--

This was going to be a hell of a long day.

Charlie's cruiser pulled up into the driveway, and I got nervous. What would I say to him, how would he react? By the time Charlie walked through the door, however, I had gotten my emotions under control.

"Hey Bells, what did you think of the game?" Charlie said as he walked through the door. Funny, he isn't asking twenty questions about what happened.

"I thought we did well, but I left with Edward early, who won?" There, a subtle hint. I held my breath awaiting his reaction.

"Edward was there? I didn't see him." I let out my breath, sighing in relief; Edward's friend must have fixed the problem already, thank goodness.

"He left really fast; I'm going to go see how he's doing, Dad."

"Okay, see you later Bells."

I hopped into the truck, and drove to Edward's house. I opened the door, I practically live there anyways, and saw an unfamiliar vampire saying goodbye to the Cullen's. She turned her head slightly, and I could see that her eyes were a sparkling topaz, I visibly relaxed. Her look became confused, and she asked the Cullen's something at vampire speed.

"Oh. Kira, this is Bella; Bella, this is Kira. She took care of what happened at the baseball game earlier." I smiled, and she was shocked to see that they spoke so freely of their powers with a complete human.

"Kira, this is Bella, Edwards girlfriend, she knows everything, so there's nothing at all to hide in this house." She relaxed.

"Kira" I said, "Your power is to erase memories, isn't it?" She nodded her head slowly, and I smiled. "Thanks, my dad didn't remember a thing, so it saved me and the Cullen's a lot of trouble."

Edward came down then, and immediately scooped me up into his arms, kissing me lightly.

"Hi Edward, I just came to see you. How did you meet Kira, anyways?" I was honestly curious, she seemed nice enough.

"We met one day while I was rebellious. She's part of the reason I came back at all. She convinced me that feeding off of humans was wrong, even more than Carlisle did. I think that was because she was a complete stranger, trying to help me."

"Yes, I did, I have spent my existence trying to convince others to join this way of life." I looked up at Kira surprised; I did not think that she would speak to me so quickly.

Edward and I spent the rest of the day in his room, listening to his vast collection of music. As the sun set, Edward drove me home, and after Charlie was asleep, he returned to his spot next to me as I slept. I woke up in my angels stone-cold arms. I opened my eyes only to come face-to-face with my Greek good, my Adonis. He kissed me softly, and it was just enough to make my thoughts go haywire.

"Good morning, love, I have a surprise for you later, but for now…." He trailed off, opening my bedroom door and leaping out my window almost simultaneously. I looked at the grinning pixie in front of me, and groaned internally; there was Alice, makeup bag and blow drier in hand.

"Hi Bella!"

"Hi, Alice, why oh why is today a makeover day?" I whined in hopes of being freed, but hoping is never enough with Alice.

"Edward wants to show you something, and you need to be perfect!" She knew I couldn't say no to Edward, pulling that card out on me was below the belt.

"Okay, Alice, just please don't go too overboard!!"

-----------MAKEOVER-----------

Finally that's over with. Alice had done up my hair into perfect ringlets, causing it to create a waterfall down my back, hair cascading down my back in waves. My eyes were accentuated with blue eyeliner and eye shadow to match. My dress was a gorgeous midnight blue, simple, yet elegant. Three sharp raps were heard at the door. I nearly leapt at it, extremely thankful for my matching ballet flats, and as I opened it I gasped.

There Edward stood, looking more ethereal than ever in a stunning black tux. He took my hand, and kissed it.

"Ready to go, milady?" I giggled; he was acting so much like a gentleman in the 1800's.

"Of course, kind sir." I played along with the charade; all thoughts of Alice's previous torture were long gone. He lifted me into the Volvo, and we were off. I gazed out of the window occasionally, and saw that we were on the all too familiar road to our meadow.

The engine cut off, and not two seconds later Edward was at my door, holding it open. I stepped out, and Edward lifted me onto his back, and began wondering. We were speeding through the forest, leaping nimbly over rocks, fallen trees, and anything that got in our way.

We burst through the trees, and I gasped. The trees were covered in pale, and a beautiful table was in the center, with two chairs; and a radio on the table itself, I smiled.

"It's beautiful, Edward." He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"I'm very glad you like it, my Bella." He took my hand and led me to the table, this I could expect from Edward. What I wasn't expecting was for him to let go of my hand, only to get down on one knee. This is unbelievable, it just couldn't be happening!!

"My, light, my world, my existence, my Bella; I have been through so much with you. I would give anything to be with you, for eternity. I have a single question to ask you now, Bella." He took a deep unneeded breath. "Bella, will you do me the honor of being my wife, Bella, will you marry me?"

I was hyperventilating; he could not have just asked me that, this only happened in my wildest dreams and fantasies. I looked into his eyes, the pools of molten gold that I got lost in so often, and managed to find my voice.

"Edward, my reason to be, my soul, _my _Edward; I would like nothing more than to be your wife till the end of time. Yes, Edward, I will marry you" I smiled at him the crooked grin that made my heart melt appeared on his face. Seconds later I was in his arms, and we were twirling with the nearly silent music. It was becoming dark, and we stopped, I looked into his eyes, which were still dancing with the thought of our marriage, and then looked up into the sky.

"Its twilight, the most peaceful and beautiful time." I looked back to him "For us, at least it always has and always will be." By now we were sitting on the cool, lush, green grass, and I leaned up to him placing my lips lightly to his; he deepened the kiss and I lost myself in it, this momentous occasion in our lives.

This was perfect, absolutely perfect; it was, very simply, Heaven on Earth.

Fin


End file.
